LeoN 0330 (Songfic)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Kenangan akan orang tercinta yg seketika berubah menjadi hal semu karena peristiwa yang tidak ingin ia anggap nyata terjadi LEON, VIXX member DLDR. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW
Title: 0330

Author: jtw

Pair: broken!LeoN

Cast: Main LeoN with VIXX other member

Genre: angst-drama

Rated: aman

A/n: karena saya sedang galau dan tengah larut dalam mode mellow. Sedang memutar playlist di ponsel ke-play lagunya U-Kiss 0330. Lalu saya teringat mv-nya yang menjadi mv favorite saya jaman SMA-an huahaha xD *ceritanya curhat* maka itu ditengah perasaan dan suasana hati yang tengah gundah gulana saya tulis ff ini. Ceritanya saya ambil sebagian dari mv-nya, dengan sedikit perubahan dan tambahan tentunya. Ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagunya. Recommended jika anda membacanya sambil memutar lagunya juga secara berulang. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, latar, atau setting mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata. Saya tidak bermaksud menjiplak, mencuri ide, atau mencari masalah dengan siapapun. DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE THE TAB. BOLD BERARTI FLASHBACK. ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

U-KISS 0330

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiinggg kriinggg kriingggg….

Suara alarm yang berdering menunjukkan pukul 03.30 pm dari benda putih pipih persegi itu tak mampu membangunkan seorang namja tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi tengkurap yang nyaman sambil memeluk bantal. Bahkan suara alarm itu telah berbunyi puluhan kali minta dimatikan namun namja tampan itu tak urung sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Sampai namja tampan itu membuka matanya sendiri saat merasakan sebuah melodi yang berasal dari tuts-tuts piano masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri. Melodi itu semakin jelas terdengar, membuatnya seketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan suara alarmnya yang masih menjerit.

Langkah kakinya menuntunnya menuju ruang musik dimana ia melihat siluet namja manis tengah asyik bermain piano. Seulas senyum kini terukir di wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi itu, kemudian menghampiri sang namja manis tersebut dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Menyadari keberadaan dirinya, namja manis itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, dan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya —menekan beberapa tuts piano.

Sang namja tampan itu menatap dengan mata sipitnya dari samping. Senyumnya semakin berkembang kala menatap wajah manis itu. Wajah manis yang begitu tenang, wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 **Waktu itu ia tengah berteduh didepan sebuah toko. Ya. Ia tengah mendapat tugas dari gurunya untuk membeli buku disebuah toko yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar asrama. Dan tepat saat beberapa langkah ia keluar dari toko tersebut, hujan deras seketika mengguyur seluruh kota. Mau tak mau ia memutar langkahnya kembali dan berhenti didepan toko, melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Setengah jam berlalu namun hujan tak kunjung reda.**

 **Sampai matanya menangkap sesosok namja manis bertubuh mungil berkulit tan berlari ke arahnya sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia terus memperhatikan sosok itu yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya, tengah mengusap-usap baju seragamnya** **—y** **ang basah terkena hujan** **—** **seragam yang sama seperti ia yang gunakan.**

 **Merasa diperhatikan, namja manis itu menoleh padanya dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, membuat namja tampan seketika menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu telah ketahuan memperhatikan namja manis itu.**

" **Eoh? Jung Tekwoon?"**

 **Pertanyaan namja manis itu membuat dirinya mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap namja disampingnya.**

" **N-ne?"**

 **Taekwoon bersyukur dalam hati kalau sifatnya yang jarang bicara dan hanya memberikan jawaban singkat tak membuat namja manis itu merepon buruk. Ia kini malah semakin tersenyum bahkan terkekeh hingga kedua matanya terbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Sangat indah menurut Taekwoon.**

" **Kkkk siapa yang tidak tau soal dirimu di sekolah? Jung Taekwoon calon kapten tim sepak bola selanjutnya."**

 **Taekwoon hanya mampu ber'ah' ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merasa salah tingkah karena namja itu cukup tahu soal dirinya sedangkan ia tak menganalnya sama sekali.**

" **Tidak perlu bingung. Aku Cha Hakyeon. Aku memang tidak sepopuler dirimu di sekolah, karena hampir seluruh waktuku kuhabiskan di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, kan."**

 **Ah! Rupanya namja manis ini adalah senior satu tingkatnya. Taekwoon tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada namja itu sambil terus menatapnya, sampai ia tersadar saat melihat rambut Hakyeon yang basah dan seolah teringat sesuatu. De** **n** **gan cepat ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah handuk** **—** **yang belum sempat ia gunakan saat latihan tadi** **—** **lalu memberikannya pada Hakyeon. Dilihatnya tanpa sungkan Hakyeon menerima handuk pemberiannya sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Sedetik kemudian Hakyeon mengelap rambutnya menggunakan handuk Taekwoon.**

" **Seonbaenim… hujannya tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat sepertinya. Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh di kedai kopi di ujung sana? Sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh juga, bukan?"**

 **Itu adalah sederet kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Taekwoon ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Dan Hakyeon dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Taekwoon segera melepas blazer sekolahnya, membetulkan letak tas punggungnya, dan melindungi kepala mereka berdua menggunakan blazernya.**

 **Kemudian mereka berlari menuju kedai kopi di ujung jalan dibawah rintik-rintik hujan. Hingga akhirnya mereka duduk menghadap jendela yang mengarah ke jalan, sama-sama menatap hujan yang masih setia menjatuhkan rintik-rintiknya.**

 **Dihadapan mereka masing-masing tersaji secangkir coffee latte yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. Taekwoon sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hakyeon, kemudian tersenyum-senyum seperti orang autis. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menuliskan sebuah kata di kaca jendela yang berembun.**

' _ **chosarang'**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kenangannya itu, masih menatap namja manis yang tengah bermain piano tersebut. Kemudian jari telunjuknya ikut menekan-nekan tuts piano, mengimbangi permainan si namja manis sambil bercanda ria penuh tawa. Dan tanpa Taekwoon sadari, Sanghyuk —adiknya yang berada satu asrama dengannya— berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan terluka dan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Ia merasa sesak dan otaknya terasa penat. Baru saja ia mendapat telfon dari ayahnya, membicarakan soal dirinya yang harus segera belajar memahami perusahaan. Heol. Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA dan ayahnya sudah menuntut ini dan itu karena dirinya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan kelak. Yang benar saja! Ia mengumpat sambil menendang kerikil kecil dihadapannya.

CPRAT

Taekwoon menoleh merasakan sebuah cipratan air mengenai punggungnya. Dilihatnya kakak kelas tersayangnya itu tengah berdiri sambil memegangi selang penyiram tanaman, menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian mengarahkan selang air itu ke wajah Taekwoon.

"Kau… mati kau, Cha Hakyeon."

Mendengar Taekwoon yang mengancamnya malah membuat Hakyeon menjulurkan lidahnya dan semakin gencar menyirami Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu tertawa lepas seolah lupa pada kekesalannya. Dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan mungil Hakyeon dan merebut selang itu, lalu balas menyemprotkan air ke arah Hakyeon sambil tertawa puas saat ia berhasil membuat namja manis itu benar-benar basah. Ia terus tertawa bahagia tanpa beban sambil mengejar-ngejar Hakyeon yang berlari menghindari semprotan air darinya.

"Taekwoon hyung…."

Hongbin yang hendak membuang sampah ke tempat pembuangan di belakang sekolah menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memanas dan hatinya serasa tersayat melihat Taekwoon yang masih berbahagia dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan memandangi kaca jendela yang terkena rintik-rintik hujan dengan tatapan kosong, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Hongbin berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya yang terasa memanas. Tangannya memegangi kursi yang diduduki Sanghyuk, yang bahkan termenung dengan bulir embun yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja jika ia mengedipkan matanya kuat. Dan Wonshik, Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah mendengar cerita-cerita para sahabatnya itu. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kala melihat objek pembicaraan mereka kini tengah berjalan melewatinya menuju telepon yang menempel di dinding.

Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa kini Taekwoon —sang objek pembicaraan— meraih gagang telepon, menempelkannya ke telinga dan berbicara di telepon. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah tertawa layaknya orang yang tengah kasmaran. Keempat sahabatnya menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan miris, bahkan Sanghyuk sudah terisak dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir deras menumpahkan kepedihannya meratapi nasib sang kakak. Ia menjerit dalam hati. Sampai kapan hyungnya akan seperti ini?

Hongbin meremas pundak Sanghyuk guna membuatnya tenang, padahal ia sendiri matanya sudah berembun. Sedangkan Jaehwan segera menghadang Wonshik saat melihat namja berwajah larva itu turun dari meja yang didudukinya dengan mata yang memerah, namun Wonshik tak mengindahkan Jaehwan dan menepis tangan namja mancung itu, berjalan cepat kearah Taekwoon yang masih setia bercanda ria di 'telepon' —dalam dunia Taekwoon tentunya.

Dengan kasar Wonshik merampas gagang telepon tersebut dari tangan Taekwoon dan menariknya sampai putus. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti ia mendapat hukuman dari kepala asrama atau ditegur oleh pihak sekolah. Emosinya sudah mencapai puncak dan ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Taekwoon melirik gagang telepon yang kini tergeletak di lantai kemudian beralih menatap Wonshik penuh amarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM WONSHIK?!"

"AKU?! MENURUTMU APA YANG KULAKUKAN, HAH?!"

BUGH!

Sanghyuk membekap mulutnya sendiri meredam isakannya, sementara Hongbin dan Jaehwan sama-sama menjatuhkan air mata mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baru saja Wonshik meninju wajah Taekwoon cukup keras, dan Taekwoon kini menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah lalu menatap Wonshik lemah.

"Hakyeon tengah berada dirumahnya dan ia menelponku, Wonshik-ah. Tapi… TAPI APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Tatapan mata Taekwoon menajam. Wonshik benar-benar geram sekarang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya dengan menghela nafas dalam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu hyung. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?! Sadarlah hyung. Hakyeon hyung telah tiada. CHA HAKYEON TELAH TIADA!"

DEG.

Taekwoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Wonshik. Matanya bergerak gusar, kepalanya ia gelengkan terus menerus.

"H-Hakyeon ah… andwae… maldo andwae…"

Wonshik memegangi sebelah pundak Taekwoon. Air matanya jatuh juga.

"Sudah satu tahun hyung… sudah satu tahun. Tolong lihatlah kenyataan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Tidakkah kau peduli pada adikmu? Tidakkah kau peduli pada kami yang berada nyata disampingmu?"

"Hyung… kumohon… hiks… sadarlah, Taekwoon hyung."

Sanghyuk kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Taekwoon, dengan Hongbin dan Jaehwan dibelakangnya. Mereka semua terisak atas apa yang terjadi pada Taekwoon. Mereka tahu betul kalau dulu Taekwoon hanyalah seorang namja yang tak pernah berekspresi dan selalu datar seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya. Sampai muncullah sosok malaikat Cha Hakyeon, seonbae mereka dalam kehidupan seorang Jung Taekwoon, yang mampu mengubah kehidupan sahabat mereka menjadi lebih berwarna, juga mampu mengubah pribadi Taekwoon menjadi lebih hangat.

Ya, mereka sangat mensyukuri itu. Namun mereka juga merasakan sakit luar biasa karena apa yang terjadi pada Hakyeon berdampak sangat fatal pada kehidupan Taekwoon sekarang. Taekwoon hidup seperti orang gila yang selalu ditemani bayang-bayang Cha Hakyeon.

"Hyung…"

Hongbin dan Jaehwan berucap bersamaan melihat Taekwoon yang masih belum memberikan respon apapun. Ia masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perlahan ia mengingat semuanya. Hakyeon yang bermain piano dengannya… Hakyeon yang saling menyiram bersamanya… Hakyeon yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya dan semua hal yang ia pikir ia habiskan bersama Hakyeon selama ini adalah semu.

Semua hanya khayalannya semata. Semua hanya halusinasinya saja. Itu tidak nyata, sama sekali tidak nyata. Hakyeon itu fana. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian Hakyeon. Ia terlalu terpukul karena Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobso_

 _Jakku jakku naega saenggakna_

 _Niga nomu bogoshipo_

 _Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobso_

 _Nae mam changmuneul dudurineun bisuri_

 _Niga ddeona beorin kujari_

 _Nado nomu keuriwusseo_

 _Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobso nan_

Taekwoon merorot ke lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena saat Wonshik memukulnya ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel dari saku bajunya. Dipandanginya layar ponsel yang menunjukkan angka 03.30 di bagian atas benda persegi itu, sedangkan alarmnya telah berdering setengah jam yang lalu. Taekwoon meraih ponsel itu dengan tangan gemetar kemudian memeluknya, menimbulkan tatapan prihatin yang diberikan oleh adik serta para sahabatnya.

"Yeon-ah… hiks, H-Hakyeon ah… Cha Hakyeon….amdwae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Taekwoon terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar suara alarm yang berdering berkali-kali dari ponsel miliknya. Ia segera meraih ponselnya, mematikan alarm sambil menatap angka yang tertera di layar.**

 **Pukul 03.30pm.**

 **Mata sipitnya seketika membulat lebar kala teringat akan alarm itu. Ia ada janji bertemu dengan seonbaenya yang manis itu tepat pukul 03.00 sore. Ya. Seonbae yang disukainya itu baru kembali dari rumahnya** **dan** **meminta Taekwoon untuk menjemputnya di halte. Karena kebetulan hari ini hari libur jadi Taekwoon bisa keluar asrama dan dengan senang hati menyanggupi permintaan seonbae manisnya itu.**

 **Aarrgh** **bodoh sekali dirinya. P** **asti seonbaenya itu tengah menunggunya di halte sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat berisi permintaan maaf dan memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya sebentar lagi. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat. Namun ketika tangannya baru saja menyentuh ponselnya yang hendak ia ambil, saat itu juga sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor dan nama yang sangat ia hafal berdering di ponselnya. Segera ia menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.**

" **Yeoboseyo, seon—"**

"…"

" **n-ne.. saya temannya yang bernama Taekwoon. Keundae… mwohago, isseoyo?"**

 **Jantung Taekwoon serasa berdetak sangat cepat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk dari seseorang yang menelfonnya menggunakan ponsel milik seonbaenya itu.**

"…"

 **Kedua bola mata Taekwoon membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka namun sulit untuk berkata-kata. Nafasnya serasa tercekat dan kata-katanya serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan.**

" **A-andwae… tidak mungkin… H-Hakyeon ah…"**

 **Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, berlari meninggalkan asrama menuju halte bus. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Pikirannya kalut setelah mendengar** **suara seorang a** **hjumma yang berbicara di ponsel Hakyeon.**

" _ **Apa kau yang bernama Taekwoon, teman pemilik ponsel ini? Beliau menjadi korban kecelakaan tepat pukul 03.30 tadi dan kondisinya tak bisa terselamatkan."**_

 **Lutut Taekwoon terasa lemas saat tiba di tempat tujuannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan dengan langkah tertatih menghampiri kerumunan disana. Tak peduli apapun ia menerobos masuk kerumunan tersebut dan melewati garis polisi yang mengelilingi sekitar tempat kejadian. Ia berhambur pada sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Dijauhkannya para petugas yang hendak mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa itu, lalu dipeluknya erat raga yang kini mulai mendingin.**

" **Yeon… Yeon-ah… ireona kajja, ppali ireona! Hakyeon-ah, hiks…"**

 **Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja ia bangun lebih cepat dan berada di halte tepat pada waktunya mungkin Hakyeon tengah berada dalam pelukannya kini dengan semua tingkah ceria dan senyum manisnya. Hakyeon pasti masih bernafas disisinya sekarang seandainya ia tak sebodoh ini.**

 **Taekwoon terus merutuki kebodohannya, menyalahkan dirinya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf seraya menciumi punggung tangan Hakyeon yang semakin mendingin.**

 **Terselip sebuah surat diantara jemari Hakyeon, dan sebuah kotak kecil yang sama sekali tak terbuka tergeletak disampingnya. Taekwoon semakin menangis dan menjerit histeris seperti orang gila sambil mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Hakyeon semakin erat.**

" **Hakyeon-ah, andwae! Andwae Cha Hakyeon!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm yang telah berdering menunjukkan pukul 03.30 itu tak urung membuat seorang Jung Taekwoon beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan mata terpejam tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas dan mematikan ponselnya tanpa melihat. Ia yang berada dalam posisi tengkurap dengan pipi yang menempel ke bantal hanya sedikit mengangkat dadanya agar dapat memegangi kalungnya, kalung yang berada dalam kotak yang dibawa Hakyeon saat itu. Taekwoon tersenyum simpul, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan ini saya nyatakan tamat. /pukul gong/

Long time no see yah. well saya di tendangi mulu oleh Sulli Noona si karuhun untuk buat 'project hasrat'nya/? tapi mian ya noon saya belum bisa buatkan. Tunggu saja saya berhasil dapat wangsit. lagi cari dulu di kaki gunung kembarnya Hakyeon. /loh

oke deh sekian saja. kripik dan sambal juseyo/? /nyemil gorengan/

-salam ganteng, jtw

.

.

.

Yep seperti biasa saya post ff nya jtw kkkk

Bkn saya terlalu mls utk bkin ff sendiri. Tp asli WB ini membunuh sekaliiiiii

So, yg udh baca cb di sempetin review yahhh gak sampe berjam" kan utk review ajah? Hehehe

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~~~

N-NNYEONGGGGGG~~~


End file.
